Something Weird
by TheUltimateNinja
Summary: "Something weird is going on. But I like it." Sam's discovered she has these powers. What can she do with them? What happens when a certain nub starts to show the exact same signs as she did when she discovered them? SEDDIE! I, sadly, don't own iCarly.
1. Just another boring old day in my life

Something Weird

Chapter 1: Just another boring old day in my life.

School sucked chizz. Again. I mean, when does it not? Okay, so maybe that was a bit melodramatic (Big word alert. Yeah, I know things) of me but hey, I'm a girl. I'm allowed to be. Especially today of all days. So, I was in class and my obnoxious hag of a teacher Ms Kayne was going on and on about her love for poetry and the art of words. Yeah, nobody cared. Well, I usually do like a bit of poetry (you tell anyone and I will skin you alive. Sam Puckett doesn't do poetry, got it?), but since it was the waffle rolling out of Ms Kayne's misshapen mouth, I decided to zone out. That earned me and the rest of us a lovely thousand word essay on the wonders of poetry when she flipped and noticed that the whole class was staring around the room with bored, blank expressions. But then, Ms Kayne has a nervous breakdown practically everyday so nothing new there.

Still peeved about the surprise essay, I took my sweet time making my way to music, brooding over the torture that was the rest of my day. Gosh, this place was depressing, with its dull beige walls which I'm positive used to be white, and the tiny glass windows that hardly let any light in whatsoever. Even its name was depressing. Ridgeway High School. That just screams of desperation. As in, I'm desperate to find the founder of this dump and push in down a well. Anyways, I walked into the music room to find that everyone had already taken their seats and Mr. Henford was taking the register, with his huge spectacles resting on his bulbous nose. He looked toward the sound of the door closing behind me and caught my vacant expression with annoyance clearly written across his face.

"Sam Puckett, you are late," he boomed, nostrils flaring. Obvious, much? I glanced back at the clock behind me. It read three minutes past ten. Wow, if this guy gets all flustered over me being three minutes late then I don't want to see what happens if someone breaks his precious guitars. Note to self: save the guitar breaking idea for a rainy day. And yet he remains relentless, "Care to explain yourself?" he added.

I was so not in the mood to argue with him, and I knew that he was never going to back down so I decided to use one of my little tricks.

"Sorry, sir. You see, I was in the toilets due to women's troubles." I said, loud enough for the whole class to hear and look towards Mr. Henford in suspense as to what his comeback would be. Being a seventeen year old girl had its drawbacks, but those of us who actually used our brains saw this as an opportunity to attack. As I expected, the greying man turned bright red and became shifty, shuffling his sheet music about. Haha. Now he's uncomfortable.

He didn't bother responding; only pointing towards my seat in an attempt to forget what just happened. I smirked, taking my seat next to the nub, who was wearing the same smug expression that I had plastered on my face. He knows my tricks. I swear that line works every time on the male teachers, it's golden. Only for the male teachers though. Some of the nice female teachers are the sympathetic ones that take pity and let you do what you want for the lesson. Others, like Ms Kayne looked at you like you deserved every stab of pain that you get and told you to suck it up. Oh well. I was barely awake when Mr. Henford started rambling on about God knows what and I'm pretty sure Freddie could see my eyelids drooping too, because he whispered to me, his lips millimetres from my ear.

"Just go to sleep Sam. I got you covered." Shivers. That's what I felt when his breath reached my skin. Weird. I shook off the feeling and lifted a lazy hand to pat him on the top of his head and murmur, "Good little nub."

I heard his quiet chuckle and smiled to myself. I had trained him well.

The rest of the day slowly drifted by, every second seeming to take forever. I'm sure the clock actually physically stopped moving once. But sure enough, the school bell finally shrieked through the halls, signalling that freedom was once again among us. Honestly, I'm surprised this sad excuse for a school hasn't got a better athletics team because the way those teenagers sprinted out the doors was magical. Carly and Freddington had one of those sappy future leaders of America meetings so I was on my own. Walking home, I looked up at the dull grey sky. It was getting dark already. I know what you're thinking, 'How can it possibly be dark? It's the middle of May and it's three thirty!' I live in Seattle. Enough said. I actually don't think we've had an overall nice summer day yet. And when we do, you just know it's going to be a freak show, with everyone gasping for water and the whack jobs who like to call themselves scientists droning on about global warming. You would've thought that, you know, being geniuses and all that they would've figured out that nobody actually cares. People are hypocrites. We say we want to change the world and make it a better place but we only want to be safe for ourselves. As long as we're alright, who cares about anyone else? Ha. Look at me and my inner monologue rambling on about global warming. There's something new. I'm hungry, where are my fatcakes?

Once I stumbled through the door, I looked up and saw a flash of golden blond hair whip around the corner as my mother stalked passed the kitchen door. She's got her face on. The face that says, 'I am so wound up right now, that if anyone comes near me I _will _explode in their face.' Frothy probably did his business in her bed again. Ha, I love that cat. I hope she doesn't kill him after that little incident. I decided not to investigate that further and try to sneak upstairs without being noticed. Carefully placing my schoolbag by the coat rack, I readied myself for what I was about to do. You see, my staircase has certain steps that creek loudly and some that make a hollow echo when your foot hits them. Lucky for me, I have lived here long enough to have memorised these places. I mentally switched myself from school mode to silent cat mode (Oh yeah. You know it's cool). Visualising my course, I grabbed hold of the banister, letting it take my weight and swung my feet over the first three steps. Landing lightly on the forth step, I pivoted and jumped as high as I could, catching the ledge with my fingertips. From there, I let my legs dangle underneath me whilst I pulled myself up four steps with my arms. I was now high enough to reach the top banister, so I braced myself and pushed down with my hands, which brought my hips up high enough for me to swing my legs over the wooden posts and land square on my feet without making a sound. Letting out a breath that I hadn't known I'd been holding, I glanced back down the stairs. Mission accomplished. I grinned at my newly found ninja skills and headed into my room.

My room was the only room in the house that I actually liked. It had three white walls and one deep purple feature wall opposite the window. The mahogany bed where I spent my nights was positioned under this wall facing my picture board. Yeah, I have a picture board. I think it's pretty cool. I mostly just put up posters of cute boys and exam timetables, but there are a few sentimental pieces there. Like the pass I got from Webicon a while back. Now that day was amazing. I realised that I had automatically sat myself on the edge of my bed whilst reminiscing and a small smile crept into my features. I was picturing the image in my head. Me, Carls and Fredhead actually managed to make it there this year. Stupid Nora. Well, that's what you get when you don't listen to me.

Moving on to lighter thoughts (depending on which way you look at it), I decided to get started on that _wonderful_ essay Ms Kayne had set. Note the heavy sarcasm (and yes this is the real Sam Puckett, I am only doing the stupid homework because I don't want to live in a box! Jeez, get off my back). I stopped in my tracks. Something was… missing. Aw, fatcakes! I left my schoolbag downstairs before I miraculously morphed into a ninja. I suppose it didn't matter anyway, I already knew the torture she had planned for us. Booting up my laptop, I realised the charger was gone. And yes, typical me, it had hardly any battery. Search time. By the way, I'm absolutely useless at looking for things. Sometimes, I look for so long that I actually forget what I was searching for in the first place. So I dropped to my knees and started scouring the floor underneath my bed. Nothing but my old keyboard, some of my mother's dreaded Christmas decorations and dust bunnies. Haha, dust bunnies. I searched everywhere but found nothing. Well, I did find the other shoe of my Converse, which I honestly thought I would never see again. Sad times.

I was getting really angry now, especially because my laptop kept making that annoyingly loud beeping sound every five seconds, to tell me to charge it. Building up inside me, was an ear-splitting, gut-wrenching, blood-curdling scream. And it wanted to get out. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, as if the world had been depriving me of my oxygen, and calmed myself down. See? I'm getting better at the managing of my 'blow thing's wildly out of proportion' anger, as Carly calls it. I exhaled, wishing that my charger wouldn't be so stubborn and just find me instead.

Something in the corner of my eye moved. I froze. Nobody else was in here apart from me. Slowly turning my head, I focused on the movement. It was coming from my wardrobe. I flicked my fingers in suspense at the rumbling inside my furniture, then the door flung open and my charger rolled out, tumbling in a knotted heap to my feet. That was really weird. I mean, nothing happened until I flicked my fingers.

I looked down at the wiring below me and frowned. Never in a million years was I going to be able to undo that mess. But today was feeling off for me, I don't know what it was, so I thought I may as well try my luck. Scrunching my eyes tightly shut, I concentrated hard on untangling those cables. After a few seconds, I slightly opened one of my eyes and peaked at the charger. Nothing happened. In fact, the only thing it did do was give me a headache. My hands twitched in frustration as I sighed.

The wires began to unwind themselves.


	2. Maybe this day isn't so normal after all

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own iCarly…

Chapter 2

Okay, so maybe this day isn't as normal as I first thought…

Well, I didn't expect that. Or maybe I did but I didn't know it. Oh, I just confused myself. It's weird, but the first thing I thought about was how COOL that was! I mean, did you see that? It was awesome! Oh holy mother of meat, I'm turning into Frednerd. You didn't hear that. I got to call Carly.

I yanked my phone from my pocket and hit the number one speed dial. What? I'm too lazy to learn numbers. One ring… two rings… three rings…

When I heard Carly's voice through the phone I almost screamed everything at her in a mad rush to get the words out. But by the time I had finished I realized it was Carly's voicemail that I heard. Stupid technology sounding exactly like my best friend. Guess I'm going to have go over there. I wonder if Spencer will mind. Ahh, who cares? I practically live there anyway.

It didn't take that long to get to the Bushwell Plaza, and I knew Carly wasn't home yet but I decided to let myself in anyway, maybe I could tease some fun out of Spencer for a while. Only the door was locked. The door's never locked unless no-one's home. That must be it then; Spencer's not home.

Not a problem for Puckett. I can pick locks upside-down whilst wearing a blindfold and riding a unicycle (because I'm that darn good). I reached up and searched my unruly golden curls for a bobby pin to pick the lock with but I couldn't find one. Huh. I could have sworn I had one in there. Then it struck me.

I tried to imitate exactly what I had earlier when trying to unravel the charger, only this time I focused on unlocking the Shay's door. Nothing happened. Aw, I thought I was getting good at… whatever it was I can do. But then I remembered that each time I did it I had moved my hands. So I tried again, and yes the door clicked and swung open to reveal the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. A ham!

Oh my smoothies, my mouth was watering just looking at it. I ran towards the counter where it so tastefully lay, and just stared at it, admiring it. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to have it. Reaching for the spectacular cut of meat, I stopped just short of it when I saw the folded piece of paper tucked under the plate. It read the words: _Sam. _

Okay, so now I was curious. I edged the plate off of the note and unfolded it.

_Sam,_

_If you're here before Carly and Freddie get home, which is most likely going to happen since all of you basically live here anyway. Seriously, why is that? Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yeah._

_I know you get a bit lonely when Carly's not here to talk to and Freddo's not here for you to beat on so I got you this to make you feel a little better. _

_Please don't kill me for saying that. And can you please feed Swimmy IV for me? I'm too scared to, you know, just in case he catches fire._

_Thanks,_

_Spencer _

This dude is too awesome. Well, I have permission now so there goes my conscience. Gimme the meat! Still with a mouthful of the delicious ham, I made my way over to the unlucky fish who Spencer took a shine to and dropped some flakes into the top of the circular bowl. The fish went wild, kinda like me, so I wondered when Spencer had actually fed him last. Poor little guy. It still amazes me how someone can make a fish blow up in flames whilst in a bowl full of water. Surely that's not possible, right? Wrong. This is Spencer we are talking about here. The dude can make fire out of thin air.

Anyway, that ham was long gone by then, so I decided to pay a little visit to the iCarly studio. I took the elevator (still too lazy for stairs) and made my way over to the dork's nerd station. Haha, you should have seen the look on his face when I said that to him. Priceless! Anyway, the videos flashed to life on the big screen above the car prop and I took my usual seat on my favourite red beanbag.

Hey, this one was from when my tooth fell out. I knew that eating vegetables was a bad idea. But yet again, no one would listen. That was a weird couple of days. Carly took me to the dentist where I accidently blurted out that me and Lord of the nubs kissed. Yeah, she freaked out, it was pretty hilarious. Only I was too angry to see it back then. But now I just think it's down right funny. I giggled to myself.

"Oh my Lady Gaga, did Samantha Puckett just giggle?" a voice from behind me echoed. Freddie.

"Don't call me Samantha. I thought you would know better by now." I growled at him, still furious at myself for not noticing he was there.

"What are you doing here anyway nub? I thought you were at that sappy meeting thing." He rolled his eyes. Something he does often now.

"I was, it finished at four thirty. I came over to fix something on the iCarly website." He explained whilst not looking up from his laptop. Four thirty? Wow, I must have been here longer than I originally thought. Then I remembered why I was here.

"Where's Carly?" I asked, hoping that he didn't hear the desperation in my voice. He looked up at me with his big brown questioning eyes. He definitely heard, but he didn't mention anything about it, which I was secretly grateful for.

"She met this new guy at school and was showing him around. I think they went to the Groovy Smoothie together." I tried to find the jealous tone in his voice, to the fact that his 'love' Carly had a date. But there was none. I decided to push my luck.

"Aw, did Fredbag get all upset?" I cooed, with as much sarcasm as I could muster. That should get him riled up. Again, it didn't. Freddie just rolled his eyes and smirked at me mischievously.

"Jealous, are we Princess Puckett?" Oh he did not just go there.

"Please, don't make me throw up on you." I replied, careful not to jump over his nerd station and rip his dorky little head off. He just rolled his eyes. Again with the eye-rolling! He will pay for saying that, he may not know it, but he will pay. Sudden inspiration! What if I use my… powers (I'm going to call them powers 'cause it sounds cool) to mess with his head? That could work.

I turned on my heal and headed back towards my beanbag, making him think I had just ignored him. The big screen had gone black since Freddie started working on it, so I could see his faint reflection in the glass. Smiling, I closed my eyes and focused myself, putting all else out of my head (I know, not that hard to do) and flicked my fingers. Freddie's laptop folded down onto his hands.

"OW!" he groaned as I burst out laughing. It was truly hilarious. I looked up with tears of happiness in my eyes, clutching my sides as I tried to calm myself down. He scowled at me and lifted his hand out so I could see it. His knuckles were coated with small droplets of blood. I had actually hurt him. That snapped me out of my laughing fit as I rushed to side.

"I'm so sorry." I said as he rubbed his sore hand. He stopped and looked at me as if I was crazy. I gradually realized my slip up.

"What are you apologising for?" Freddie looked straight into my blue eyes with his deep, brown ones. I could feel myself being pulled in by them. That was not supposed to happen.

"I-I… er… I don't know." Stammering, I looked down at my hands and mentally scolded myself.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. How can I answer that? Truth is, I can't. I don't even know myself.

Backing away from his face, I threw a response at him and headed towards the door.

"I got to go. Later."

And with that, I bounded out the door and ran home.

**Freddie's POV**

Well, that was really weird. Something is going on with Sam, I know it. I have to find out what it is or it will bug me like crazy. And she seemed kind of upset. I frowned. Sam isn't Sam when she's upset. She's not the same person and quite frankly, I hate it. I have to make it all better. It's what friends are for, right?

**A/N: So, there is the second chapter people! I'm working on the third one now so if you have any ideas in those noodles of yours please feel free to tell me. And REVIEW! **

**A special thank you to my first ever reviewer **_**icecoffee18 **_**for your review. It made me so happy to know you like it! So thanks.**


	3. Inside Fredward's head

_**Disclaimer: I'm sorry what? You're saying that iCarly's not mine? It's Dan Schnieder's? Oh. Well, okay then.**_

Chapter 3:

Inside Fredward's head

**Freddie's POV**

I'm so confused right now, I can't even think straight. So let's back it up a bit. After our meeting, I left Carly at school with… I can't remember his name, oh it doesn't matter anyway. I walked into the Shay's apartment to find it empty. Usually Spencer's home, but not this time. Oh well, he wouldn't mind. I had to install some new software for the website so I made my way up the stairs to the studio. Chuckling, I wondered why I had chosen to take the stairs and not the elevator. Bet you any money that Sam took the elevator. Sometimes, that girl can be so predictable yet unpredictable at the same time. And she's probably the only girl who can ever be described in that way. But hey, that's who she is, and I wouldn't change it for anything.

By this time, I had my hand on the door handle and was about to waltz in there when an unfamiliar noise crept into my ears. It was beautiful, crazy and heartfelt all in one. Like a melody. Then I realized that it was a feminine giggle. No way, Carly wasn't even home yet and her giggles are no where near as amazing as that. So if it's not Carly then it must be… Sam.

Sam. My personal tormentor.

Sam. The definition of tomboy.

Sam. The most beautiful girl in the wor- WOAH! Stop right there Benson. You didn't think that. You're brain's just messed up after a long day. Yeah, that's it.

I decided to lay low and slowly pushed the handle down opening the door as silently as possible. Sure enough, Sam was sitting in the middle of the iCarly studio on her favourite red beanbag, with her back facing me, watching some previous iCarly webisodes on the big screen. It was the one from that time Sam lost a tooth and had to visit the dentist… which led to her being totally whacked up on gas and telling Carly our little secret. Well, not little. Kinda big. But anyway, as soon as Sam saw me she would start the bickering as usual. It wasn't a big deal, it was just our way of communicating. And now I had a one-up on her. She would totally freak if anyone saw all girly like this, especially me. So, I decided to take the shot while the target was still in sight.

"Oh my Lady Gaga, did Samantha Puckett just giggle?" I could tell by he way she jumped in hear seat that she hadn't noticed I was there. Then the once in a lifetime sight of a blush creeping up Sam's neck and covering her face appeared. Ha, I made Sam embarrassed. Score one for me.

"Don't call me Samantha," she retorted. "I thought you would know better by now." Oooooh. Touchy. I rolled my eyes at her lame come-back and started working at my nerd sta- aw crap! Now she's got me saying it! She continued to ask where Carly was and I told her that she was with… some dude? (I'm sorry dude, I just don't know).

But I couldn't help but notice the way her voice changed when she spoke of Carly. I didn't bring it up though, the look on her face showed me enough to know not to. I knew as soon as I said she would find some way to torment me about my 'love' for Carly. Which, by the way, is now non-existent. You see, the whole time I was dating Carly after I saved her life, something didn't feel right. It was like kissing a sister. I was going to do something about it, and then Sam gave me the excuse. A pretty good one too. And I tried to like Carly as I did before afterwards. But, it just wasn't like that for me anymore. And now for the Sam Puckett witty retort:

"Aw," she cooed, " did Fredbag get all upset?" There it is. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction, so I rolled my eyes and said simply,

"Jealous, are we Princess Puckett?" Sam always puts up a front to make it seem like she hates that nickname I gave her long ago. But I see the twitch at the corner of her mouth when she wants to smile. I see the smirk in the in the reflective glass when she thinks I can't see. She loves it. And I love he- NONONONONO!

What is wrong with me today?

She muttered something of a response and went back to her beanbag when my laptop screen slammed down onto my hands all of a sudden. My knuckles were bleeding but it hadn't really hurt as much as I was letting on. Anything bad that happens to me is usually the result of one of Sam's many pranks. I assumed no less for this occasion. I just wanted to wring some kind of shred of guilt out of her. If that was even possible. And apparently, it was as she leaped over the beanbag and apologized to me, looking straight into my eyes with the rich sapphire of her eyes. It was mesmerising.

After a few confused minutes of confused questions and stammering, she bolted for the door and didn't look back. It haunted me, the way her face looked so full of regret and how sad she looked. It wasn't right.

I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door after her.

**Sam's POV**

I'm so stupid, I thought as I sat in the rain on the park bench. I hadn't noticed the tears rolling down my cheeks. What the… ? Sam Puckett never cries. I'm all jacked up. It was small and inconsequential (another big word. Virtual high five) what I had done to Freddie, but my useless brain kept telling me:

What if you did something worse?

Something you couldn't take back.

Something that could never be erased.

I sat there wallowing in my self pity at the thought of the monster I was becoming when I heard the soft footfalls growing louder every second. I looked up to see who was the owner. Big mistake.

"Sam?"

_**A/N: Okay guys, little shorter this time but with some of Freddie's insight and thought's about Sam. Anyone notice how he's fighting his own thoughts? Please comment and tell me what you think, I'd love to hear some of your ideas.**_

_**And thank you to my new reviewers: **_**VeVe2491,**__**Pokadot Queen95 **_**and**_** abracadabra94!**

_**You're all stars!**_


	4. Unexpected scenes and cute speeches

_**Ahhh! I'm writing as Spencer, this is gonna FAIL EPICALLY. But still, on with the chizness.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, of course I own iCarly. Oh, I just looked in the mirror… looks like I'm not Dan Schneider. Dang it.**_

**Previously on Something Weird:**

_I'm so stupid, I thought as I sat in the rain on the park bench. I hadn't noticed the tears rolling down my cheeks. What the… ? Sam Puckett never cries. I'm all jacked up. It was small and inconsequential (another big word. Virtual high five) what I had done to Freddie, but my useless brain kept telling me:_

_What if you did something worse?_

_Something you couldn't take back._

_Something that could never be erased._

_I sat there wallowing in my self pity at the thought of the monster I was becoming when I heard the soft footfalls growing louder every second. I looked up to see who was the owner. Big mistake._

"_Sam?"_

Chapter 4:

Unexpected Scenes and Cute Speeches

**Spencer's POV**

Holy cannoli, guess what I just bought? A BEAVECOON TRAP! I got it from Trapland. How epic is that? Very epic if you ask me. Which you did, didn't you? Wait, who am I talking to? I'm very confused. And now I have a headache. I was still trying to get rid of my confusion headache whilst walking home when I saw a familiar swish of honey blond hair out the corner of my eye.

It was Sam. Only, she was backed into the bricks of Bushwell, cuddling her legs and resting her head on her knees. Her breath was hitching every now and again, as if she was choking back tears. I've seen Sam choke many things, including poor Freddo, but never tears. The sight of her so vulnerable broke my heart. She is my second sister (yeah, I can be deep like). I was making my way over to her when she looked up at me.

"Sam?" I started. I'm still not sure how to play this. I mean, Sam has always been unpredictable, so she could very well tear me a new one (and I like my old one very much. _It's not flat!_). Or she could fall to pieces in front of me. I knew she would hate herself if she did that.

She sniffed once and attacked the few stray tears on her cheeks furiously with her sleeve.

"Hey, Spence. What goes on?" she asked half-heartedly, trying to pull her face into a small smile. She must have known she had failed because her face went blank. She stared straight ahead at nothing in particular and took a deep breath.

"No, I'm not okay. I want to tell you why, but I… I just can't. Please don't make me." I think I might cry. Sam's usually animated face looked so sad as she spoke these words.

I was speechless. She sat still for a few moments before she glanced up at me, with her eyes full of wonder as to why I had not answered her.

I knelt down beside her, still undecided as to what I was going to say and just started talking.

"Sam, I don't know what's wrong, but I want you to know that I'm always here for you. You're my little sister and I love you. I hate seeing you like this. If you don't want to tell me then I respect that. But remember that I will always have time for you." I finished with a nod.

I didn't get the chance to see if she was going to kill me or not, because a pair of long arms wrapped around my body and hugged me.

"Thank you Spencer. You are the best brother in the world." She whispered, her big blue eyes full of tears. "And thanks for the ham. You rock." She ended with a smirk.

Sam stood up, straightened her top and turned to face me.

"I got to go do something real quick. I'll see you later, kay?" And with that, she ran off, leaving me in the same position she had been a few moments ago.

Well, that was weird.

**Freddie's POV**

I am aching. Bad.

I looked everywhere for Sam. I couldn't find her. Eventually, I gave up and made my way back to my apartment. I had texted and called her like fifty times and I starting to really worry about her. Why wouldn't she return my calls? I didn't do anything to hurt her, did I? No, I don't think I did. She just looked so torn. It was a horrible sight, and I never wanted to see it again.

Sighing, I let myself in using my spare key, since I just ran out without mine when I went to look for Sam, and went straight to my room to think. I still had to find her. But I didn't know where else to look.

I stopped in my tracks when I looked up and saw a blond-headed figure sitting cross-legged on my bed staring straight at me.

I obviously didn't look everywhere.

_**Well, I hope I captured the essence of Spencer there. It feels like the chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I'm getting the dreaded writers block. So yeah, I hope you likey and please REVIEW on how I did with Spencer and stuffness.**_

_**THANKKSSBYEE! **_


	5. Yep, the day just got weirder

_**Helloooo my fellow Seddie lovers. Okay, so if you have a fanfic and you get the most awesome review ever, what do you do? Jump up and down like a little fangirl with a massive grin on your face? I did. THANKYOUU abracadabra94 for your amazing feedback! You actually made my day. No, my week. So, let's get crack-a-lackin'.**_

**Previously on Something Weird:**

I looked everywhere for Sam. I couldn't find her. Eventually, I gave up and made my way back to my apartment. I had texted and called her like fifty times and I starting to really worry about her. Why wouldn't she return my calls? I didn't do anything to hurt her, did I? No, I don't think I did. She just looked so torn. It was a horrible sight, and I never wanted to see it again.

Sighing, I let myself in using my spare key, since I just ran out without mine when I went to look for Sam, and went straight to my room to think. I still had to find her. But I didn't know where else to look.

I stopped in my tracks when I looked up and saw a blond-headed figure sitting cross-legged on my bed staring straight at me.

I obviously didn't look everywhere.

Chapter 5:

Yep, the day just got weirder…

**Sam's POV**

I decided something very recently. Well, it wasn't really a decision, more of a realization: I'm not keeping this to myself. Something weird is going on. But I kinda like it, you know? I mean, after Spencer and I had that little talk I started thinking about the better side of having these powers and what I could do if I didn't focus on the negatives.

But I definitely had to tell someone. Not Spencer, he's the most amazing person ever, but I think he'd freak the freak out (_**A/N: HELL YEAH! Any guesses anyone? Review!**_) if I told him. His child-like mind wouldn't be able to take it. And Carly… Well, I'm pretty sure she'd pass out or scream her head off until she fell asleep. Or both.

That left me with Fredward. I had some explaining to do anyway, he'd called me like fifty times but I just couldn't face him just yet.

So now, I'm sitting cross-legged on his galaxy wars bedspread (nub) waiting for him to give up and come home. It took longer than I expected. But, that's how he found me when he walked in and froze at the sight of me on his bed.

I didn't say anything, just stared into his eyes and waited for his gigantic nerd-brain to wake up. But then again, I'm Sam Puckett and I wait for no-one.

"Hey." I said awkwardly. Nice: Perfect ice-breaker right there.

It was weird seeing his expressions shift from surprise to confusion, to relief and then to the one I was primarily expecting, curiosity.

"Hi." He started, "Where have you been for the past four hours? I was worried sick!" Freddie's voice got louder as his little rant went on, which was highly amusing if you ask me.

"Woah! Slow down there, giggles. I'm right here, no need to shout" Haha. I called him giggles. "And I know, I got your fifty texts"

His brow furrowed as he sat down beside me on his bed.

"Why didn't you answer me? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? 'Cause if I did then I'm sorry Sam I-"

"Quit your yappin' Fredly, you didn't do anything at all." This was the awkward part. "It's me. That's what's wrong." I ended with a sigh as I saw his face set even deeper into his confusion.

"I'm confused." No duhh! "What's wrong? What happened?" Always with the freakin' questions!

"Well, you know earlier, when your laptop crushed your hand?" I glanced down at my hands, not knowing what to do with myself. Feeling his intense gaze burning a hole in the side of my head, I took a deep breath and carried on.

"It was me. I did it. Only, I didn't mean to actually hurt you or draw blood or anything."

"I figured as much," was his light-hearted response. Wait, WHAT?

"Wait, WHAT?" I exclaimed. Freddie rolled his eyes and smirked at me.

"Well, usually, when something bad or remotely weird happens to me, it's usually the result of one of your many cunning plans or outrageous pranks. So I think I'm kinda use to it by now." Oh thank god, I thought he had found out. Hold up, wouldn't that make this a lot easier? Aw, fatcakes, I still got to explain to the idiot. It came out in a blur of words.

"No, Freddie, I didn't rig your computer screen. This is going to sound really weird and I don't think you're going to believe me but I'm asking you to trust me. Do you trust me Freddie?" I set my eyes on his and locked him in my gaze, with us sitting cross-legged on his bed facing each other in some sort of silent zone that no one could penetrate. He gulped and nodded, unable to speak. Probably 'cause I actually called him Freddie, so he knows I'm dead serious.

"I willed it to happen. And it happened. I don't know how to explain it, it's like magic. Like I have these powers and I think I can do anything, though I haven't tried much-"

"Sam-"

"-and I know it sounds absolutely insane like I've finally lost it and I'm about to start hitting people with clocks and screaming 'CHEESE' at the top of my lungs-"

"Sam-"

"-but you got to understand Freddie. You're the only person I can trust with this just please hear me out. Please, you got to believe me Fre-"

"SAM!" he shouted. I had, at some point during my outburst, slammed my eyes shut and had no idea what was going on. I felt his warm hands shake me out of my confession and I slowly opened my eyes.

To be honest, I didn't know what to expect from his reaction. At that point I half expected him to flee, screaming and he ran. And then I felt his warm arms wrap around me as he pulled me in for a hug. I buried my face in his chest and close my eyes. His hug had immediately calmed me down and I felt… safe in his arms.

"Sam, I believe you" were the four words he whispered so softly into my ear.

"You do? But… why?" I looked up at him, with a million questions buzzing around my brain.

He let go of me, much to my dismay, and stood up, walking a few steps away from me before turning back to face me.

"What exactly can you do?" he asked curiously. I wasn't expecting that, but hey. At least he's not running for the hills.

"Well," I started, "I can make objects move around and do what I want. All I have to do is focus on what I want and move my hands." Still waiting for the fleeing of the country to begin.

"You mean, like this?" Freddie looked over at his desk where his personal laptop was perched and twitched his hands. I watched with my eyes almost popping out of my head as the laptop rose and flew through the air, landing lightly on the bed in front of me.

Holy crap.

_**A/N: Okay, so that was a bit longer than the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. As for my thoughts on iSAFW, I think that it was kind of a let down after the promos but all credit to Dan Schneider who still made the episode hilarious. If you read his blog, it says that he had nothing to do with the promos and he also felt they were misleading too. However, he did say that a lot of us will be extremely happy in the next few months with the new iCarly's coming out. POTENTIAL SEDDIE?**_

_**Tell me your thought's and review!**_

_**-Ninja ;)**_


	6. New Discoveries

_**Hey guys and gals of the webernet! It's me, Charlie, back with some more of my first ever fanfic, Something Weird. First, I just want to answer a few of my amazing reviewers and all that chiz then we can commence the Seddieness.**_

_**To abracadabra94: Thank you so much, you speak so highly of this story in your reviews and I loved your story iGo On Jeopardy. I've never seen Jeopardy, I don't think it's on in the UK? But I still love this story. And yes, it was obviously "Freak the Freak Out" Sorry you missed it, I watched it on youtube. It was really funny. And thanks, once again. You're a star!**_

_**To teamjacob101: Thank you also for your reviews, you're right the chapters should be longer but I write as soon as something pops into my head. It's sort of spontaneous and when I'm done it goes straight on fanfiction. So that basically means I update it as soon as I'm done so there are no other chapters. At the moment, I'm just going where the story takes me and having mental breakdowns if I don't get anything good. So yeah, thanks again for your reviews. You're another star!**_

_**I forgot the last disclaimer so here's two!**_

_**Disclaimer (1): Sure, I own iCarly… **_

_**Disclaimer (2): SHE LIESSS! :)**_

**Previously on Something Weird:**

"What exactly can you do?" he asked curiously. I wasn't expecting that, but hey. At least he's not running for the hills.

"Well," I started, "I can make objects move around and do what I want. All I have to do is focus on what I want and move my hands." Still waiting for the fleeing of the country to begin.

"You mean, like this?" Freddie looked over at his desk where his personal laptop was perched and twitched his hands. I watched with my eyes almost popping out of my head as the laptop rose and flew through the air, landing lightly on the bed in front of me.

Holy crap.

Chapter 6:

New Discoveries

**Sam's POV**

Holy crap. Did I say that already? I think I'll say it again. HOLY CRAP! What the hell does this mean? Can Freddie do what I can do? Why us? What did we do?

I was still frozen in my place on his bed, staring a hole into the laptop in front of me.

Freddie decided to speak up, "Sam?" he said nervously. "Speak to me, please?" he begged. I tried to communicate but all that came out of my mouth were a series of choked whispers and the words,

"Holy crap."

Freddie had moved back to the bed, where I was sitting and placed himself directly opposite me, as we had been before.

"Are you okay? Do you need anythi-"

"Holy crap!" I repeated, though this time was a bit louder as the events of a few moments ago actually sunk into my already overloaded brain.

"You already said that, Sa-" Freddie tried before I cut him off, yet again.

"Holy crap! Do you know what this means? Seriously, I'm begging you here 'cause all this chiz is jacking me up big time, Fredhead. I mean I _cried_ yesterday! I never cry, Sam Puckett NEVER cries!" I hadn't taken a single breath throughout all of that mess and started hyperventilating. Which made Freddie even more worried.

"Sam, Sam. Calm down. You're gonna give yourself an asthma attack and me a heart attack!" he said, fearful eyes seeming to take over his face. Wow, I've never seen Freddie panic this much over me. I steadied my breathing and drew a playful smirk across my features.

"I don't have asthma, you nub, and you're not going to have a heart attack. But there is always…" Smiling evilly, I raised my hand to slap him and swung, but before it could reach its destination, my hand collided with something other than Freddie's face. Freddie's hand. He had stopped my forthcoming blow with some random panther-like stealth move. It was impressive, for a nub that is, so I smiled a little at his new found boldness. Then I realized we were practically holding hands and the smile fell from my face, to be replaced by a look of wonder.

Freddie seemed just as entranced as I was as we sat, unspeaking, holding hands on his bed. The trace of a smile lingered around the corners of his mouth as we let go of each other and came out of our weird little 'moment'.

"Random panther-like stealth move, Sam? Really?" he murmured, the thick teasing tone rolled off his tongue.

"Don't mock me, ner-" I froze. I didn't say that out loud.

"Freddie, how did you know what I thought?" My voice was shaking, anticipation and fear moulding into one as I awaited his answer.

His face went blank, as if trying to block out all the emotions that I was feeling right now.

"I don't know." He said simply. Urgh, it's like wringing blood from a stone with him today. Actually, I reckon I could probably do that.

"Well, try again! I'll think of something and you use your power-thingy to try to read my mind, kay?" I proposed, but his face remained blank.

"FREDDIE!" I shouted.

"Yeah! Wha-? Oh, right. Let's do it." Idiot.

What can I think of? Something totally random should do it. Let's see… Ah!

_The hobo on my street likes to suck cheese sticks and throw them at cars!_

Freddie moved his hands and had squished his eyes shut in concentration, but from the look he gave me when he opened them, I knew it hadn't worked.

"Sorry Sam. I've got nothing." He sighed and frowned.

Oh well. Wait, I've got an idea.

"Freddie, what were we doing when it happened?" I asked, my eyes full of hope as I stared at him intently.

"What do you mean?" Some days, this kid drives me nuts, honestly.

"I mean, what if we backtracked to what we were doing at that exact moment in time? Do you think it would work?" I urged, starting to feel a little excited at this point.

"It couldn't hurt to try, I guess." He agreed and I nodded in response. "But Sam? We were… holding hands when it happened." Freddie looked into his lap shyly and a faint blush swept up his neck. Aw, he's all embarrassed and cute. Is it me, or did it just get really hot in this joint?

"Um, it's fine," I added nervously, "Let's do that then."

Freddie looked as if I might bite his head off, and normally I would but the certain situation that we're in at the moment tells me otherwise. And I was growing increasingly impatient as my hand started to tingle from the memory of his touch. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Just take my hand, nub." Still smiling, I unfolded my fist, palm facing upwards and held it in front of him.

Freddie smiled slightly and looked straight into my eyes with his warm chocolate colours and took my hand. Static electricity came to mind when we touched.

I thought my part again.

_The hobo on my street likes to suck cheese sticks and throw them at cars!_

And then I waited.

**Haha. Typical Sam, thinking something completely rando- OHMYCHIZ, I can hear her!**

We had both stopped breathing altogether and let out a few strangled chokes.

"Sam, I heard you!" he exclaimed, wonder filling his eyes.

"I know Fredly," I replied breathlessly. "I heard you too."

_**A/N: Okayyyy, and there is yet another chapter! I really should be revising, but I just had the idea and started typing. I really am too good to you guys. And woohoo, I got over a thousand hits the other day so I'm really pleased.**_

_**Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing! I know that sounds like I only do it for reviews, but I only want to know what you guys think so I can improve my next chapter. Plus, it makes me feel reeaalllyy good :)**_

_**-Charliee **_


	7. Close calls and meeting arrangements

_**And I'm back! So soon, I know but I had another brainspaz and just had to write. But first, some more feedback to my amazing reviewers.**_

_**abracadabra94: Yeah, I think it's awesome that we both have a psychic Seddie! Great minds think alike, ay? LOL :) I'm trying to angle this particular aspect of the story in more of a connection way instead of 'psychic' but all will be revealed in a few more chapters. I have the idea a-brewing but the story isn't ready for that just yet, so I don't know er… Stay tuned? LOL that was a fail. And yeah, I heard of Jeopardy when I watch others movies and shows from the U.S so I wasn't really confused much. Thanks again for your review, I'm glad you like the story :) You're a star! **_

_**WiccansRule: Hey, thanks for your review! You definitely know your stuff, I had been doing some research into it cause' I'm a nerd and that's how I roll :) But seriously, I had an idea for another chapter that is mentioned in this one that coincides with your suggestion so it should be coming quite soon. Maybe in 1 or 2 more chapters, I think. I want Sam and Freddie to be completely clueless right now, so they wouldn't know anything about telekinesis or ESP. Anyways, thanks for your review and stuffness. You're a star :)**_

_**F**kyeahit'sme: Loving your name btw, didn't want to really write it cause I'm going to keep my story fairly clean apart from the occasional 'crap'. Sam mentions that quite a lot in one chapter so yeah, bad me. I just wanted to clarify that I am a woman, girl, lady person? I don't know how to classify myself as I'm not like a little girl but I'm not a woman yet. I'm a 15 almost 16yearold female :) at least I hope so, things could get very awkward! LOL, check out my profile, everything's in there. Thanks for your review, you're a star :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I wonder if Dan will send me iCarly for X-mas? I'd be very happy with just Nathan Kress though :)**_

**Previously on Something Weird:**

Freddie smiled slightly and looked straight into my eyes with his warm chocolate colours and took my hand. Static electricity came to mind when we touched.

I thought my part again.

_The hobo on my street likes to suck cheese sticks and throw them at cars!_

And then I waited.

**Haha. Typical Sam, thinking something completely rando- OHMYCHIZ, I can hear her!**

We had both stopped breathing altogether and let out a few strangled chokes.

"Sam, I heard you!" he exclaimed, wonder filling his eyes.

"I know Fredly," I replied breathlessly. "I heard you too."

Chapter 7:

Close calls and meeting arrangements

**Sam's POV**

This is all too much too fast. Too much to handle. I can't even think straight anymore. After, the little mind-reading fiasco that happened earlier, Fredly and I hadn't known what to do with ourselves. I was too brain-clogged to properly function and from the look on Freddie's face, so was he. So we ended up laying, side by side, on his bed, silently going over today's events and thinking about everything. It was rather peaceful to be honest. Every now and then, I would grab his hand or he would grab mine just so we could let each other know what the other was thinking through our mind-thingy. A few of these consisted of:

**Are you okay? You look like your going to throw up.**

_Don't worry, nub. If I do, I'll be sure not to aim for you._

**Appreciate it, thanks.**

Or…

_What does this mean for us?_

**I'm not sure, Sam.**

_We can't tell anyone, can we?_

**No, Sam. We can't. Not even Carly.**

We stayed this way for an hour before I decided it was time to put some things into action. First on the list: clearing our heads.

I sat up and turned to face Freddie's horizontal form. He was looking up at me, intrigued as to why I had moved and raised his eyebrow. I sucked in a breath, my eyes closing naturally with the action and exhaled letting my eyes refocus on Freddie's face.

"We have to sort out some things if we ever want to live normally again. I know, if we are stuck with these powers then nothing will ever be the same. But we can at least try to get used to them, you know?" my eyes bored into his, awaiting some form of approval. I could tell my words were ticking over in that humungous nerd-brain of his before he came back from his thoughts and sat up, mirroring my position.

"I think it's a good idea. But we have to get one thing straight, Sam." His voice suddenly became very serious and the change in it had me slightly worried. I nodded sheepishly for him to continue.

"We have to trust each other. We are in this together now. I certainly don't want to go through this alone, and I don't want you to have to either. I know you would never admit this to anyone, let alone me, but I can see you're scared. I don't want you to feel scared, Sam. I want you to feel safe. Which is why you have to trust me. You already know I trust you, but this is a two-way street." Freddie ended his little speech with an intense look and the question, "So, do you trust me Sam?"

I don't know how he does it, but sometimes I think he just gets me. It's comforting; to know you have someone in your life that completely, 100% understands you.

My mind wanted to scream _'Yes, of course! Of course I trust you. With my life'_. But my mouth had refused to work so I settled for a vigorous nod. Freddie smiled a genuinely content smile, one that I hadn't seen him wear in a very long time. The sight of it made me feel warm and I found myself wearing the same goofy smile, enjoy this kind of interaction. Usually, Fredhead and I can't have a normal conversation, because it always leads to an argument. It's nice to know there's more to our relationship than the fights. Err… did I say relationship? I meant friendship. Obviously.

"So what did you have in mind?" Freddie inquired, his expression shifting into one of curiosity.

"Well first, we need to get the deets on these power things. Maybe there are some old legends or something that we can research on the internet. You're the tech-wiz, you should know what to do. And then we need to learn how to control these things and know the extent of our powers. It may come in handy in the futu-"

My explanation was interrupted by the loud sound of the front door opening and shutting, and then the holler of none other than Mrs. Crazy Benson.

"Freddie! I'm home!" she sang.

She may be singing but that was definitely not music to my ears.

"Chiz!" Freddie whisper-yelled, "My mom! She'll kill me if she finds you here."

He was clearly panicking and I was so not in the mood to deal with one of Crazy's lectures right now so I hid under the bed and waited for Freddie to get rid of her. I could just about see her ugly shoes as she open Freddie's bedroom door and greeted her son.

"How are you, Freddiebear?" Haha. Lame.

"I'm fine mom, thanks. I have a lot of homework to do so please excuse me." He replied, his voice shook a little as he spoke but thankfully, she didn't notice. I gotta teach that boy to lie better.

"Of course dear. Remember to take a tick bath though." She added before walking out of the room and closing the door.

I climbed out from my hiding place, and smirked evilly at Freddie who had his face in his hands and was shaking his head in horror.

"Dude, your mom's amazing" I chuckled, my words layered thick with sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah Princess Puckett. You okay with sneaking out the window? I know its eight stories up but the fire escape is all I got for you while she's around. She's like a hawk!" he sighed in despair at his mother.

"Sure thing Fredly." I smiled at him and walked over to the window. He followed me and opened it himself. At least it's not raining.

I climbed through but stopped halfway when I thought of something.

"This feels kinda dirty, don't you think? A girl, sneaking out of a guy's bedroom window so they won't get caught. Haha." I laughed and Freddie blushed slightly.

"See you later Puckett." He said quietly.

"Have a good one, Benson." I squeezed his hand in thanks and heard his last thoughts before I left for home.

**Not likely.**

_**A/N: And that is another one from me! Hope you guys enjoyed it, it was fun to write AND it's longer than the recent one's so I hope it's worth it.**_

_**Tell me what you think and click that review button!**_

_**-Charliee :)**_


	8. Never been normal

_**Okay, so I have some info for you guys. This week I have been doing my mock GCSE's (for those who don't know what they are, they are like really important exams) so this is a bit later than expected. I would continue writing regularly but I have lots of revision and, quite frankly, I would really like to not live in a shoe with a sign that says 'WILL WORK FOR CHEESE.' So yeah, that's it. I'm sure you understand. **_

_**Also, I want to thank Omnistar for your amazing review! If you guys haven't read his stories then I suggest you do so! They are brilliant.**_

_**Right! We shall proceed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did would I be on FanFiction? Didn't think of that did you?**_

**Previously on Something Weird:**

"We have to sort out some things if we ever want to live normally again. I know, if we are stuck with these powers then nothing will ever be the same. But we can at least try to get used to them, you know?" my eyes bored into his, awaiting some form of approval. I could tell my words were ticking over in that humungous nerd-brain of his before he came back from his thoughts and sat up, mirroring my position.

"I think it's a good idea. But we have to get one thing straight, Sam." His voice suddenly became very serious and the change in it had me slightly worried. I nodded sheepishly for him to continue.

"We have to trust each other. We are in this together now. I certainly don't want to go through this alone, and I don't want you to have to either. I know you would never admit this to anyone, let alone me, but I can see you're scared. I don't want you to feel scared, Sam. I want you to feel safe. Which is why you have to trust me. You already know I trust you, but this is a two-way street." Freddie ended his little speech with an intense look and the question, "So, do you trust me Sam?"

Chapter 8:

Never been normal.

**Sam's POV**

I woke the next morning to the annoying sound of my alarm clock screaming at me. So, I did what any normal person would do. I threw my pillow at it and lay back down. But now I don't have a pillow to put my head on. Urgh! Well I had to get up anyway and there was definitely no way I was getting back to sleep now, so I sat up and rubbed my sleep-filled eyes. Those same eyes shot wide open as the events of the day before flooded my tired brain. Wait… nope. That did actually happen.

I signed as I looked back at my Cuttlefish alarm clock. Holy chiz! I'm gonna be late for school! Carly will kill me if I don't get in on time. Apparently she thinks school is important (I don't know why).

Flashing across the hall, I jumped in the shower and scrubbed myself so fast I swear I lost a layer of skin. It's okay though, I have five minutes to get dressed and get out the door. Relief washed over me when I realized I wouldn't have to deal with one of Carly's punctuality lectures. I swear, sometimes she can be as crazy as Mrs. Benson. Then I looked at my room.

It's a mess! I'm never going to find anything to wear in this. Oh wait. I wonder if these power thingies I have extend this far. I closed my eyes, and imagined the clothes I wanted to wear: my red and black tee and black skinny jeans (_**A/N Sam wore this in iSam's Mom I think?**_). Oh! And underwear. Shouldn't forget that. I flicked my fingers and felt a slight change on my skin. It was a cool breeze and then warmth. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at my newly clothed body in the mirror. It worked. It ACTUALLY worked! Enough celebrating for Puckett, I grabbed my phone and school bag and sprinted out the door.

And yet all that still wasn't enough. I still had to make it to school in two minutes and I was like ten minutes away. And being a Puckett, I am a luck-pusher so I decided to see if my powers were really that great. I ducked behind a thick rose bush while no-one was looking and closed my eyes once more. I focused on my destination and twitched my hands. An odd pulling sensation overwhelmed me, like I was being sucked through a hole. I held my breath and didn't look until it had stopped.

I found myself in the girl's bathroom of Ridgeway, crouched next to one of the sinks.

No freaking way.

I couldn't speak; I was too astounded (ohmyfatcake Fredipedia is rubbing off on me. That's wrong on so many levels).

However, the bell echoed through the school signalling the start of the torture, so I quickly checked my self in the mirror, just to see if I left any part of me behind (that would not be pretty) and ran to class.

Everyone had already taken their seats in the biology lab, including Freddie, who had left the seat next to him empty for me. See? I told you I trained him well. I smiled slightly and looked up at him, but his expression was riddled with concern.

"Where were you?" he whispered to me, after I had taken my place next to him. "I text you twice. Didn't you get my messages?" He continued. I don't remember hearing the phone go off. Flipping my red covered screen up, I saw the tiny picture of a letter on the screen next to the number two.

"Oh yeah, I was in the shower when that came through," I explained, shoving the phone back into my checkered bag and letting it drop to my feet.

I looked back at Freddie, whose eyes had glazed over at my words. You don't think… he could possibly be… thinking about me. In the shower?

Oh no he is not. I punched him in the leg and he jumped, focusing on me and frowning. He grabbed my hand under the desk.

**What was THAT for?**

I glared at him.

_Were you just thinking about me in the shower?_

It wasn't really a question. I already knew he was, it was written all over his face. Freddie blushed and shook his head vigorously.

**O-Of course not! Why would you, I mean… Why on earth would I do that?**

Oh man. He even sucks at lying in his mind.

_Don't you lie to mama!_

I tightened my grip on his leg and his face shrivelled up in pain. Ha.

"Miss Puckett and Mr Benson." Miss Briggs' shrill voice got louder. We jumped away from each other and ceased all body contact. "If you are quite finished with giving each other the look of love we may continue."

Now it was my turn to blush as I felt my cheeks getting hotter. Thankfully, the old bat left it at that and continued teaching (if you can call it that).

I didn't dare glance at Freddie, only reached for his hand under the desk once more.

_We will talk about THIS later._

He didn't respond with his mind, which I found quite annoying, considering that I now had to look at him.

Freddie was staring straight ahead. His face had paled and at one point he let out a fairly audible gulp. Good. He should be scared.

**Freddie's POV**

She is going to kill me.

_**A/N: Okay, that is the next chapter of Something Weird. I hope you liked it. I don't know if the story is funny enough. What do you think? I feel the story is going kind of slow but I really want to get some character communication in before I start piling on things. Otherwise it could be a story about any two people and not Seddie. So tell me what you think and review. For the children ;)**_

_**-Charliee**_


	9. Suspicions

_**WOOH! No more exams! And that means I'm back to my writing so yeah, I feel special :) I want to thank Omnistar and abracadabra94 for their suggestions. They have been a big help. I did go back and read my last chapter and I was like 'Dude, this sucks' 'cause it did keep switching tenses and all that chiz. I don't think I'm going to bother changing it as I just want to keep on with the storyline if you see what I mean. I might go back later and fix it, but for now, I have a new chapter and hopefully it will be better than the last! Enjoy :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Do we really have to go through this every chapter? Ugh, fine. I don't own iCarly.**_

**Previously on Something Weird:**

_Were you just thinking about me in the shower?_

It wasn't really a question. I already knew he was, it was written all over his face. Freddie blushed and shook his head vigorously.

**O-Of course not! Why would you, I mean… Why on earth would I do that?**

Oh man. He even sucks at lying in his mind.

_Don't you lie to mama!_

I tightened my grip on his leg and his face shrivelled up in pain. Ha.

"Miss Puckett and Mr Benson." Miss Briggs' shrill voice got louder. We jumped away from each other and ceased all body contact. "If you are quite finished with giving each other the look of love we may continue."

Now it was my turn to blush as I felt my cheeks getting hotter. Thankfully, the old bat left it at that and continued teaching (if you can call it that).

I didn't dare glance at Freddie, only reached for his hand under the desk once more.

_We will talk about THIS later._

He didn't respond with his mind, which I found quite annoying, considering that I now had to look at him.

Freddie was staring straight ahead. His face had paled and at one point he let out a fairly audible gulp. Good. He should be scared.

**Freddie's POV**

She is going to kill me.

Chapter 9:

Suspicions

**Carly's POV**

Something feels different. I can't quite put my finger on it but… WAIT! I know. Maybe it's the fact that my two _best friends_ are nowhere to be found! I haven't seen Sam or Freddie since school finished yesterday. They didn't even come over and fight about Bolivian bacon or who gets the TV remote. So now I have a fridge full of Sam's bacon and a cold spot on the couch where Freddie should be sitting. I feel lost. When I eventually got home yesterday after my wonderful date with the new guy Scott… mmmm Scott… Anyway! When I got home I found Spencer in the kitchen working on… something?

"Hey big bro, whatcha doing?" I said, placing my bag on the couch and walking slowly towards his contraption. It looked like a cross between a pig and a really big bird. The body was made from an old metal sheet that bent outwards to from a rounded stomach. It was splattered with purple paint and had flecks of golden rust poking out of every orifice. The wings were made from thin metal wires, spread out from the back of the pig-bird-thing, each of them connected by a row of multicoloured cotton wool. I'm not going to lie; I thought it was the scariest thing I ever saw in my life. Then Spencer popped up from what he was working on.

"It's my newest creation!" he said, putting on a really bad British accent. "I call it… _Steven_" he whispered for emphasis.

I took one look at Spencer and gasped. He was covered head to toe in purple paint with bits of cotton wool and rust clingy to him. There was cotton wool sprouting from his ears! He saw my obviously shocked expression and took a step forward in concern and tried to ask what was wrong.

"DON'T MOVE!" I screamed at him. Spencer jumped back in surprise and almost knocked over Steven.

"Carly, what's wrong?" he started.

"Take of your shoes!" I commanded, pointing at the paint-covered shoes. He looked at me with confused eyes.

"Wha-"

"Take them off!"

"Okay! Okay, calm down. Jeez." He took off his shoes one by one and placed them on the cloth underneath Steven.

"Now," I breathed, as calmly as possible. "Get in the shower, and wash off that mess. And when your done, you can clean up the mess you made around Steven." I pointed towards the mutant pig. My expression must have been one that could kill because Spencer's eyes went as wide as saucers and he ran for the bathroom, screaming as he went. Oh Spencer.

I shook my head in despair and made my way up to the iCarly studio. Before he had left, Freddie said that he needed to fix something on the iCarly website, so I had assumed he would still be up there. Probably hiding from Sam, she would have been there aswell. But as I opened the door to the studio, I found no-one. But Sam and Freddie had definitely been here that's for sure. Sam's favourite red bean bag was centred in the middle of the studio. I smiled as I made my way over to it. It was still warm; she couldn't have been gone that long.

Freddie's nerd station was still operational too. Oh Sam, why must you make me think these things? That proves Freddie must have left in a hurry because he never leaves his tech-stuff on. I sighed and went to turn it off when I noticed the tiny drops of blood smeared across the screen. Ew. I bet you that was Sam's doing.

The rest of the night was a blur. In my mind, all I could think about was where they were and what happened to Freddie. Looking back, it would probably have been a good idea to call them, but I wasn't thinking straight. I guess I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I knew, alarm was going off at seven in the morning.

So there I was, at my locker at school the next morning, waiting for one of them to find me. It felt like I had been waiting forever in the loud heap of students when the warning bell sounded. I wanted to wait longer but I was about to be late, so I started walking towards my biology class. It was the only class I had that Sam and Freddie didn't. Still, at least they were together. And being my nosy self, I looked through the little window in the door to their classroom and saw them. How could they have not said hi to me on their way in? Did they forget about me or something? My mind was ticking over with the insecure thoughts of my best friends when I noticed something completely earth-shattering. Sam and Freddie were looking straight into each others eyes, their faces only inches apart, with intense looks in both of their expressions. Did I miss something? That's when my eyes caught sight of their hands. Under the table.

They were holding hands! How the hell am I supposed to take that? My two best friends were looking at each other like they wanted to suck the others face off and secretly holding hands under the table. What are they dating and not telling me about it? After they promised no more secrets?

I was in the middle of my mini freak out when I stopped and really thought about it. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" I erupted out loud, a massive grin overtaking my face. Several passers-by looked at me like I was crazy but I didn't care. They are just so cute together! How come I've never seen this before?

I didn't get the chance to answer my own question because I was being shooed into class by another teacher.

They need to be together. It'll be brilliant.

_**A/N: Dun dun DUUUUNN! Carly saw their little 'episode'! I wonder what will happen next. I hope you like it and please review! I love hearing what you guys think!**_

_**-Charliee**_


	10. Reality kicks in

_**Merry Christmas Seddie lovers! I hope you all had a good one. I haven't updated in a while because I have been so busy with everything and I started on a new fanfic 'iPause' Check it out if you want to. So sorry for the delay, but the Seddieness will prevail and so shall I. Okay, let's get down to chizness.**_

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own iCarly. But I do own Logan Henderson from BTR! He's mine :) Yeah, no, not really. :(**_

**Previously on Something Weird:**

Sam and Freddie were looking straight into each others eyes, their faces only inches apart, with intense looks in both of their expressions. Did I miss something? That's when my eyes caught sight of their hands. Under the table.

They were holding hands! How the hell am I supposed to take that? My two best friends were looking at each other like they wanted to suck the others face off and secretly holding hands under the table. What are they dating and not telling me about it? After they promised no more secrets?

I was in the middle of my mini freak out when I stopped and really thought about it. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" I erupted out loud, a massive grin overtaking my face. Several passers-by looked at me like I was crazy but I didn't care. They are just so cute together! How come I've never seen this before?

I didn't get the chance to answer my own question because I was being shooed into class by another teacher.

They need to be together. It'll be brilliant.

Chapter 10:

Reality kicks in.

**Sam's POV**

I decided I wouldn't hold it over Fredfish's head for the rest of the day. Hey, I'm nice like that. I'll just lead him into a false sense of security and then attack when he's least expecting it. Okay, so maybe not that nice. Biology ended pretty quickly. And it was brilliant! The dork was so scared of what I might do to him that every time I even moved my hand he would jump a foot in the air. It was priceless. But the fun was soon over when nubface realised I wasn't going to punish him any time soon and he became less jumpy and more like his usual dorky self.

So we walked out of the biology lab (more like ran out of there in my case) and headed towards my locker, where we always meet up with Carly before next class. We walked in silence, only acknowledging the other with a sigh and an eye-roll (three guesses who rolled their eyes), when I had a brilliant idea. I was about to voice my idea when we got to our lockers but I realised that if anyone heard us talking about our situation, we'd be dead. Plus, Carly could come along any minute. I looked over at Fredface whilst trying to work out how to communicate without being noticed. That's when I actually took in the nub's position. He was leaning his back against my locker with his eyes closed. It looked like he was thinking but I couldn't really tell. But he was leaning back so that his penny-tee was pulled up a fraction (math? Really?) so that part of his stomach was showing. What was that shadow across his stomach? No way. They were packs. Fredward, Nubface Benson has muscles. There's no way a dork like Fredford should have a body like that.

"Okay, what are you thinking?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"How do you know I'm thinking?" Was my awesome reply (Note the sarcasm). Great. I just made myself sound even more stupid.

"You're always thinking of something Puckett. And I can feel you staring at me," he continued. How could he possibly know I was staring at him with his eyes closed? I was dumbfounded (big word again. I'm spending way to much time with this dork). Fredly pushed his back off the wall and returned to his original height. When did he get so tall and… muscular? I didn't say that. He continued to stare into my eyes and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Why are you confused?" he said, a frown replacing his curious look. There was no way I was going to tell him what I was really thinking, but I wanted to know how he knew so much.

"How do you know I'm confused?" I questioned, intent on finding my answer. Fredison sighed and rolled his eyes. Again, with the eye-rolling!

"Sam, you're one of my best friends. And you have been for several years. I pretty much know every single facial expression you and Carly ever make." I stared at him in awe, unable to speak. "And right now you're frowning, you have a distant look in your eyes, and you're chewing your lip. Which means you are confused and you want to say something but you are holding back for some reason." He finished and continued to look at me, expecting an answer. I didn't realise he knew me that well. I was still unable to form a coherent sentence (coherent? What is the world coming to…) so all that came out was, "Oh."

Fredly chuckled lightly at my stunned expression. "So, come on Princess Puckett. Spill it." He said, smiling into his words. Just then, I knew what to do. I peeked over my shoulder to make sure no-one was looking and grabbed Freddie's hand.

_I think we should do a little research tonight on our power things._

I could see him mulling the thought over in his mind.

**It's a good idea, but why tonight?** __

_Because I want to find out the ins and outs of this power thing._

**I suppose it would be fun to work out the extent of our powers.**

_Exactly! And I think it's pretty far too. _I finished with a triumphant smirk, which caused the confused expression on Fredison's face. He always tilts his head to the left when he's confused. Don't ask me how I know that.

**What are you talking about?**

_Well, I woke up late this morning and I didn't have time to catch the bus, so I teleporte-_

"Hey guys!" Carly smiled enthusiastically. I jumped back in surprise and snatched my hand back. Freddie did the same. Carly's eyes darted back and forth from me to the nub about five times until she shrugged and continued stuffing her books into her locker. I let out a breath of relief and relaxed. We really didn't need her thinking anything into it.

So, like I said, the rest of the day went by pretty quickly. I listened to Carly ramble on about some dude called Scott whilst Freddie rolled his eyes (again) and I carried on eating and nodding in all the right places to Carly's little speech. Don't get me wrong, she's my best friend and I love her to pieces, but sometimes she goes on and on and on… But something seemed off all day. I couldn't run very well in gym, every time I tried I got out of breath and my chest would hurt, so I had to sit out. And walking to Carly's got to me as well. The pain increased even when I wasn't exerting myself and my chest started to really hurt. I shrugged it off and just thought it was indigestion. Boy, was I wrong. I let myself into Fredface's apartment and waltzed into his bedroom to find him sitting on his bed, staring at his laptop. He looked up at the sound of my entrance.

"How'd you get in?" He asked, the naive little nub boy. I gave him an are-you-kidding-me look which followed into a do-you-know-who-you-are-talking-to look. Understanding took over his face. "You picked the lock" he concluded.

I smiled innocently and nodded, holding up the bobby pin I had used to unlock the door and slid it back into my hair.

"So, Freducation. Where do we-" I choked on my own breath, a sharp, searing pain ripping across my torso making me clutch my chest and whimper. Freddie jumped up and caught me as my knees became weak and my legs gave out.

"Sam! What's wrong?" He said, his voice frantic with worry. I couldn't get any words out, the pain was too much to take. Suddenly I felt really dizzy and my eyes drooped. I felt hands brushing my hair out of my face and a voice that sounded distant.

"Sam! Sam, stay with me. Stay awake."

My eyes blurred and returned to focus on Freddie, his worried face above me, before letting out a strangled breath and sinking into unconsciousness…

_**A/N: Eeeeeep! Don't worry! Sam's not dead. But you gotta wait for the next chapter to find out what happened. I so mean, sorry. I hope you liked it and sorry for the long wait. Review! I really appreciate all of your feedback and all that chiz. **_

_**-Charliee :)**_


	11. Dream state

_**Happy new year my lovely readers! 2010 is over and its time to move on to 2011. It's weird because yesterday on New Years Eve, I was listening to the radio at about noon and they said it was already 2011 in Australia. I guess I never really thought about the time difference around the world. So I thought I'd start off this year with another chapter for you guys, considering that I slept through most of today. Yeah, that's what staying up until five in the morning with your loud best mates does to you. Okay, let's get to it. (BTW, Sam will be calling Freddie by his name a lot in this chapter, it's intended)**_

_**Disclaimer: New year, new start, and yet another year of not owning iCarly.**_

**Previously on Something Weird:**

"So, Freducation. Where do we-" I choked on my own breath, a sharp, searing pain ripping across my torso making me clutch my chest and whimper. Freddie jumped up and caught me as my knees became weak and my legs gave out.

"Sam! What's wrong?" He said, his voice frantic with worry. I couldn't get any words out, the pain was too much to take. Suddenly I felt really dizzy and my eyes drooped. I felt hands brushing my hair out of my face and a voice that sounded distant.

"Sam! Sam, stay with me. Stay awake."

My eyes blurred and returned to focus on Freddie, his worried face above me, before letting out a strangled breath and sinking into unconsciousness…

Chapter 11:

Dream state

**Sam's POV**

I kept drifting in and out of consciousness for I don't know how long. It could have been hours, it could have been days. But I always saw the same thing, no matter what state I was in. Freddie's face. His worried face crumpled into lines of anxiety and despair as he watched over me helplessly. If it was only one thing that I would remember when I woke up, it would be how much I wanted to reach out and smooth those lines on his face, to make him feel better and tell him not to worry. Boy, I must really have been out of it.

I felt numb as I woke. The searing pain in my chest gone, but replaced with a hollow ache that still hurt, but it felt like lying of a bed of feathers compared to the pain of before. I focused on my breathing, trying to gather the energy to speak or even open my eyes. I could feel the laboured rise and fall of my chest and I could feel the beat of my heart crashing against my ribcage. My mind was telling me to move, to lift my hand to my face and open my eyes. But my arms were dead weights, lying frail and motionless by my side. I could only manage a slight twitch of my fingers. Anyone else would have missed the minimal movement. Heck, I wasn't really sure I had done it until I heard the crash. The crash of a flowerpot, gently rattling before slowly falling to the ground. Then I heard his voice.

"Sam? Sam, are you awake?" My mind was like a rubber band. Being pulled into unconsciousness, stretching the band into the blackness. His voice acted as the rip. The break in the band that released the tension and snapped me back into reality.

The first thing I noticed was the warm, tingling sensation in my left hand. I squeezed it wondering what it could be. It was Freddie. Freddie was holding my hand. The second thing I noticed was something cold and wet on my forehead. Whatever it was, it felt amazing. I opened my eyes.

"Oh my God, Sam! Thank goodness you're awake. I was going out of my mind." Freddie breathed, his body going limp with relief and he rested his head on the hand he was holding. The wet sensation on my forehead had disappeared and I looked around for it. Even moving my head made me feel weak. But I found what I was looking for in Freddie's other hand. He was holding a wet cloth he had been holding to my head. His eyes followed mine as he saw me looking at it.

"Oh, you were burning up." He mumbled. "I knew I couldn't take you to the hospital because you hate them and what if they took a blood test? There might have been something in your blood that could make them suspicious. You know, 'cause of our powers." He frowned, his warm brown eyes looking into the middle distance, as if he were thinking. He continued, "I couldn't even ring my mom either, or she would get suspicious too and believe me, _nothing_ stops her when she's onto something." Freddie shook his head and looked down at our hands. He had been taking care of me. I felt a huge swelling in my chest, my heat beat faster. "So all I could do was wait and watch over you. You've been out for five hours." He glanced and the clock behind me. I couldn't believe it; he had never left my side the whole time I was out. The thought made me smile. I was feeling much better, still weak, but better. I tried to sit up and I struggled with that. But Freddie saw my motive and wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me up with ease, as if I was as light as a pen. I smiled weakly at him and looked down at our hands, still entwined together. My throat felt sore, but curiosity took over me.

"What happened to me?" I croaked, my voice breaking and hitching in places. My free hand flew to my throat as I coughed and spluttered. I knew it was a bad idea as soon as I did it because my arm ached like mad and became lifeless as it flopped back to my side. I flinched. I couldn't believe how weak I was.

"Don't try to move," Freddie spoke up, leaning toward me. He looked behind him and grabbed a clear glass with a straw from the bedside table. He held it up to me. "I think you passed out from exhaustion. You may also be slightly dehydrated which is why you need to drink as much of this," he nodded to the glass of water in his hand, "as possible." He sounded like a professional, as if treating people was something he had done everyday of his life. It amazed me.

"How do you know so much?" I croaked again, however the water had settled some of the fire in my throat and I sounded a lot more like myself. Freddie smiled cheekily a said, "My mother maybe a total nutcase," I nodded, "but she knows what she's talking about. And I am grateful to her for teaching me this stuff." His easy grin turned into a small but sincere smile as he spoke of his mother. "If I didn't know all this stuff, I probably would have had a panic attack and passed out with you." Freddie chuckled slightly. I couldn't help myself, so I laughed silently with him.

"Dork." I giggled. He looked up at me with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"She's back!" He exclaimed, laughing along with me. My laughter died quickly as I thought about what happened to me.

"Why did I pass out though?" this time I was all me, and I was gaining my energy back too. The humour (_**A/N: Do Americans spell it 'humor'? I don't know, but I'm gonna spell it the way Microsoft Word tells me to**_) on Freddie's face vanished and the frown of deep thought returned.

"That's what I was thinking. I couldn't figure out what was wrong. And then I remembered our conversation earlier that was cut short by Carly." He looked up at me. "You tried to tell me something, but stopped halfway. It sounded a lot like you were going to say that you teleported. Is that right?" His gaze was one so intense it was as if I could feel it burning right through me. It rendered me speechless, so all I could do was nod. Freddie let out another breath of relief. I looked at him questioningly.

"That means you're going to get better, you just need to rest. What you did was a big thing. A huge thing. And it took a lot of energy out of you. I don't think you felt it until you got here because of the adrenaline in your system. Once it was gone, it was like everything fell on top of you and your body couldn't take it. I think that's also why it happened so quickly. You can't keep using your powers like that. Your over-exerting your body." He finished, nodding his head in finality. It still amazed me how much he knew.

"So all I need to do is rest and I should be back to normal by morning?" I wondered out loud. Freddie nodded.

I gently tried to lift myself of the bed to leave for home when I felt Freddie's arms pull me back down.

"Where are you going?" he questioned, his eyes full of concern. It almost hurt to look at the purity of them.

"Home." I managed the choke out. I think he must be the only boy who can leave me breathless with just a look.

"No, you're not," he ordered. I raised my eyebrows. "You're staying here tonight, so that I can watch you and make sure you're alright." The authority in his voice startled me. I didn't think he could be so assertive.

"Freddi-" I was cut short.

"No. I don't care what you say, you're staying here and that's final." Woah. I'd never seen this side of him before. I kinda liked it.

"What about your mo-" I was cut off once more.

"My mom's at a conference, she won't be back until tomorrow. Stop making excuses." He replied. He was right, I was making excuses. I don't know why thought. I had this funny feeling that I actually wanted to stay.

"Fine." I said, reeling back toward him. "But I get the bed"

"Of course, Princess Puckett." He smiled as he handed me some of his pyjamas. "You can put these on, the bathroom is over there." He pointed towards a door to the left of me. I came out in a pair of his sweats and a baggy t-shirt. Freddie looked over to me from the floor beside his bed. I silently walked over to the bed and lay down under the covers. I was really comfortable. And then I felt bad for Freddie sleeping on the floor.

"You can sleep in the bed if you want, I don't mind." I murmured quietly, half hoping he didn't hear me. He did.

"It's fine, you take it." He replied, always the gentleman.

"C'mon, I feel bad about making you sleep on the floor." I explained, tiredness was making me irritable. The nub did a fake gasp.

"Sam Puckett feels bad? Never woul-" it was my turn to cut him off.

"Dude, I'm cold. Just get in the bed." I snapped at him. He smiled slightly; he could tell I was tired. "Are you sure?" I heard him ask.

"Yes. Now hurry up you nub, its freezing." I answered and he climbed on the bed next to me. I pressed my cold fingers onto his warm chest and held myself close to him. He was everywhere, and I immediately felt better. I felt him flinch.

"You weren't joking, you're freezing." He muttered, shivering under my touch.

"I know." I pressed my face further into his neck. "By the way, if you tell anyone about this, you're a dead man. Got it?" I looked up at him. He was staring at me with a look in his eyes that I didn't quite recognise.

"I figured as much" I felt his body shake as he chuckled lightly. I buried my face in his chest once more as closed my eyes. I still couldn't believe what had happened today, or that I was willingly snuggling up to the dork. But I didn't feel disgusted or repulsed by the idea at all. I wanted it. I wanted it bad. And when I got it, it felt amazing. And very confusing. I shouldn't feel that way. That was the way my thoughts were heading as I drifted off into sleep.

"Freddie?" I called out one last time.

"Yeah, Sam?" he answered groggily, almost asleep himself.

"Thanks. For everything." I felt my face get hotter as I even said the words. Freddie buried his face in my hair and whispered to me.

"Anytime, Puckett. Anytime…"

We drifted of to sleep in each others arms contently.

_**A/N: Awwww. Isn't that sweet. Well, I know Sam seems a lot OOC in this chapter but you have to understand her situation. She's exhausted, she doesn't really have the energy to pick on Freddie and she feels a lot of gratitude towards him for taking care of her. This is the other side of Sam. I hope you guys liked it. It was nice to write. And it was my longest chapter too. And thank you once again to Omnistar, who gave me the ideas and inspiration for this chapter. **_


	12. This could get really weird

_**Long time no update, huh guys? Really sorry about that, I have my GCSE's to work on and my schedule has just been revise, exam, school, eat, revise, sleep! How depressing? But I needed a well deserved break from all that rubbish and what better way to relax then to put pen to paper… or fingers to keyboard? Anyway, I just wanted to say a MASSIVE thank you to ALL of my AMAZING reviewers, I really do appreciate your comments and feedback. I got 60 reviews overall! How awesome are you all? You've all been so lovely! I'm aiming for 100. So from now on, I'm going to put the last chapter's reviewers names (that was a mouthful (that's what she said) DANG you brain!) in the bottom author's note as a little thank you! It's only small but it's a start, right? Anyway, on with the Seddieness!**_

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own iCarly. Did you not see that it was Dan editing the iHire An Idiot episode? (I cannot wait!)**_

**Previously on Something Weird:**

"Dude, I'm cold. Just get in the bed." I snapped at him. He smiled slightly; he could tell I was tired. "Are you sure?" I heard him ask.

"Yes. Now hurry up you nub, its freezing." I answered and he climbed on the bed next to me. I pressed my cold fingers onto his warm chest and held myself close to him. He was everywhere, and I immediately felt better. I felt him flinch.

"You weren't joking, you're freezing." He muttered, shivering under my touch.

"I know." I pressed my face further into his neck. "By the way, if you tell anyone about this, you're a dead man. Got it?" I looked up at him. He was staring at me with a look in his eyes that I didn't quite recognise.

"I figured as much" I felt his body shake as he chuckled lightly. I buried my face in his chest once more as closed my eyes. I still couldn't believe what had happened today, or that I was willingly snuggling up to the dork. But I didn't feel disgusted or repulsed by the idea at all. I wanted it. I wanted it bad. And when I got it, it felt amazing. And very confusing. I shouldn't feel that way. That was the way my thoughts were heading as I drifted off into sleep.

"Freddie?" I called out one last time.

"Yeah, Sam?" he answered groggily, almost asleep himself.

"Thanks. For everything." I felt my face get hotter as I even said the words. Freddie buried his face in my hair and whispered to me.

"Anytime, Puckett. Anytime…"

We drifted of to sleep in each others arms contently.

Chapter 12:

This could get really weird…

**Spencer's POV**

Have you ever thought about the wonders of chocolate milk? No? Well, you have not lived! Chocolate milk is _awesome_! Anyway, I was so hyped up on chocolate milk the other night (I don't even think it was the chocolate milk. I was just really happy. Chocolate milk is still awesome though) I couldn't sleep at all! I was so tired! I don't even think I had enough energy to work on Steven that day, which totally sucked. So I decided to just go with the flow and take whatever the day throws at me. What I didn't expect is for Carly to actually throw my cell phone at me. Curse my literal mind. AND I HAD A BRUISE! It's really big too, all green and purple on the side of my head and its really gross. But it hurts. Ow.

"What was that for?" I asked incredulously (aren't you proud of me? I used a dictionary and found out want that meant. Who knew that's what dictionaries were for?). Carly, who had recently thrown the blunt object at my head then stalked out of my room in annoyance, turned on her heel and glared at me. _Oh, I don't like the look she's giving me…_

"Do you know how many times your stupid phone has woke me up this morning?" she replied her eyes tired but menacing, and her voice shrill but still full of sleep. Was I supposed to answer that?

"Fifteen stinking times!" Apparently not. "It's five o'clock in the morning and I have school later! Answer your phone or switch it off, please." Carly finished her little rant, closed her eyes and sighed. Aww, it tuckered her out the poor kiddo! I smiled fondly at her zombie-like form and she wobbled slightly. I caught her before her fell and carried her back to her bed.

"Sweet dreams Carls." I whispered as I shut off the lights and left the room. Her response came in a series of quiet snores, no, more like purrs as she slept. She must've been really tired. Rubbing my eyes, I picked up my cell phone to check who on earth was calling me at this time.

**15 new messages**

…

_Marissa Benson_

Mrs. Benson? How'd she get my number? Ohmygosh, she's stalking me. Then I remembered that she was away for a couple days and lowered my random weapon I had just picked up as my protector. Huh, lamp. Maybe I could blind my attacker with the power of light? Oh that sounded so cool! Wait, what does she want anyway?

**Message received 03:01 AM**

**From:**_ Marissa Benson_

Spencer! I need you to check on my baby! My poor Freddiebear must be lost without me! Use the spare key I gave you in case of emergencies to let yourself in. And remind him to take a tick bath! He refuses to listen to me. DO IT NOW!

**End of message**

Wow. That was… insane. She is definitely insane. The rest of the messages were pretty much the same thing so I decided what the heck? Maybe she won't have an aneurism. Gosh, that would be bad. I grabbed the spare key Mrs. Benson gave me and crossed the hall to Freddo's apartment. I don't see why she feels the need to be so protective over him. He can _definitely_ handle himself now, I mean, he's got muscles and everything! I bet he could knock me out with one punch. Remind me never to get on Freddie's bad side. Does he even have a bad side? Only when Sam is involved. Yep, he's definitely got the shadow of Sam's feistiness hiding behind all his nice-guy-personality. But you could also say the same about Sam though. Underneath her fierce persona, lies the piece of nice-guy Freddie attitude that she only shows to her most trusted loved ones. As far as I know, only Carly and I have ever seen that side of her. But I think she's opening up to Freddie now too. They hang out a lot more without Carly there to keep the peace, I see the smirk on Sam's face when Freddie cracks an inside joke that no-one else has a clue of. I noticed Freddie go out of his way to help Sam without her knowing; he knows that she's turn down his help. Meh, I guess that's just how their friendship works.

After finally getting the door to the apartment open (stupid key, its like a jigsaw puzzle!), I looked around for signs of anything out of the ordinary. To tell you the truth, anything out of the ordinary would have stuck out like a sore thumb in this place, it's so clean! Maybe Mrs. Benson has a small case of OCD? Okay maybe not small, maybe mild. Fine! Very strong, overpowering case, gosh. I was only trying to be polite. Anyway, the living room and kitchen were spotless, and I thought I'd check on Freddo so his mom's head won't explode with panic. His room was the one on the left? I'm not sure; I only remember visiting when Freddie saved Carly's life. But guess what? It was the right one, 'cause I'm amazing and I know things. Yeah.

I poked my head around the door as quietly as possible, since it was still early in the morning. Freddie's room wasn't like the others. It was slightly smaller and darker (meaning I couldn't see my face in every single surface). It was still tidy, don't get me wrong, but compared to the rest of the apartment, it was a mess. There was a broken flowerpot on the floor next to Freddie's bed. Huh. _I wonder how that got there._

That's when I saw Freddie, sound asleep in his bed, with his arms wrapped tightly around a golden pillow. The pillow was weird looking; it didn't look like a pillow at all. The golden thread of the pillow seemed too fine to be cotton, and it shined as the light hit it. It was curly too, which was weird. Who ever saw a curly pillow? Maybe it's a new thing tha-OHMYGOSH! The pillow moved! It moved I tell ya'. It turned once more to reveal Sam's sleeping face resting against Freddie's chest.

"ARGH! SAM!" I shouted. Sam was in Freddie's bed! With Freddie! They both bolted straight up at the sound of my scream and Sam lost balance and tumbled of the bed, taking the duvet with her. Freddie's wide eyes snapped from my shocked expression to Sam as she fell in surprise. He lent over the side of the bed and held out his hand for to help herself up.

"You okay?" he asked. Sam took his hand and pulled herself up, kicking off the duvet with a scowl on her face.

"I'm fine." She snapped, straightening out her pajama top and not meeting my eyes. She glanced at Freddie, then me, then back to Freddie with a guilty look across her face. Freddie stared back at her, his face paling slightly. Then, creepily I might add, they both slowly focused their gaze on me.

They have got some serious explaining to do.

_**A/N: Uh-Oh! Spencer found them! This is a bit of a filler but I think it may come in useful in the future. It didn't really come out as well as I'd hope but I hope you guys liked it**_. _**Tell me what you think and click that review button! Oh, and once again, thank you so much to my amazing reviewers! I really appreciate all of your comments and feedback. P.S. I am sooooooo excited for iHire An Idiot! How has there been no promos whatsoever? Don't blame Dan though, NICK is in charge of the promos and airdates. Also, thank you to Omnistar for all your help with my story! Seriously guys, go check him out, he is an awesome writer!**_

_**-Charlie :)**_

_**My Last Reviewers!**_

**Omnistar**

**Josephine M. Benson**

**abracadabra94**

**CrystalLuna13**

**ThePenIsMighty**

**iSam101**

**Geekquality**

**WiccansRule**

**Icecoffee18**

**You guys and my lovely readers rock!**


	13. The Interrogation

_**Hey guys! It's been a long time since I updated this particular fanfic and I'm really sorry about that. My laptop got a massive virus and all my work was deleted and stuff. It was horrible, I almost cried. That's how much my laptop means to me. Sad isn't it? Wait, don't answer that! Anyway, I have been so busy! Today, I got braces! Dun dun DUNNNNNN! Actually, they don't look as horrific as I thought they would, but hey, what do I know? And guess what colour the bands are… PURPLE! Yes the Seddie colour. At the time I chose them 'cause purple is my favo(u)rite colour so it's like 'Coincidence? I think so' :) **_

_**And even bigger news, it's my birthday! Wooh, I'm sixteen! I made up a lil' Seddie birthday song for you guys. It goes:**_

'_**Happy birthday to me,**_

_**I worship Seddie,**_

_**Cause they have so much chemistry,**_

_**Aaaaaand they're just meant to be!'**_

_**What do you think? You like? Sorry, I'm just really psyched 'cause of my birthday and chiz so… On with the Seddie!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sixteen years of age and still nowhere near the greatness of Mr. Dan Schneider…**_

**Previously on Something Weird:**

That's when I saw Freddie, sound asleep in his bed, with his arms wrapped tightly around a golden pillow. The pillow was weird looking; it didn't look like a pillow at all. The golden thread of the pillow seemed too fine to be cotton, and it shined as the light hit it. It was curly too, which was weird. Who ever saw a curly pillow? Maybe it's a new thing tha-OHMYGOSH! The pillow moved! It moved I tell ya'. It turned once more to reveal Sam's sleeping face resting against Freddie's chest.

"ARGH! SAM!" I shouted. Sam was in Freddie's bed! With Freddie! They both bolted straight up at the sound of my scream and Sam lost balance and tumbled of the bed, taking the duvet with her. Freddie's wide eyes snapped from my shocked expression to Sam as she fell in surprise. He lent over the side of the bed and held out his hand for to help herself up.

"You okay?" he asked. Sam took his hand and pulled herself up, kicking off the duvet with a scowl on her face.

"I'm fine." She snapped, straightening out her pajama top and not meeting my eyes. She glanced at Freddie, then me, then back to Freddie with a guilty look across her face. Freddie stared back at her, his face paling slightly. Then, creepily I might add, they both slowly focused their gaze on me.

They have got some serious explaining to do.

Chapter 13:

The Interrogation

**Sam's POV**

_Oh my fatcake. This is 'bout to turn into some serious chiz right here._ Spencer walked in on me and Fredpillow asleep in the same bed! He was… surprised, to say the least. I mean, he started screaming and everything! I jumped so high that I fell out of bed. And let me tell you, that is NOT the way to wake momma up. Freddison held out his hand to help me up and I took it, frustrated at my clumsiness. His inner screams echoed in my head as soon as we touched.

**SPENCER IS GOING TO KILL ME! I'm gonna die. This is it. My life is over. I was so young…**

What a drama queen! I rolled my eyes at the nub's overall prissiness and held back a giggle. What is up with all these giggles? Seriously, I think I'm malfunctioning… That's when I saw Spencer's face. And that's when I took back the things I thought about Freddie being a priss. Because Spencer was looking murderous. He was frozen in an angry, confused and awkward stance as his eyes flew about the room, assessing every single detail before settling his gaze upon Freddie and narrowing his eyes into slits. Spencer is a real marshmallow, you know how he is, but when he gets all protective he doesn't even think. He just does. I could almost hear Freddie's fear as he stared back at the familiar yet completely different person in front of him. Spencer had become the hawk, and Fredfood was about to become dinner. He edged toward me slightly, seeming to take some comfort in knowing that I was closer. It felt nice. _Focus Puckett!_

I couldn't stand the tension any longer. I knew what I had to do and I had to do it quick. I had to make sure Spencer saw nothing. A distraction, that's what I needed. My eyes darted around the room looking for something, anything. I found what I was looking for in the shape of a small bird perched on the bricks outside Freddie's window. I hid my hands behind my back, away from Spencer gaze and flicked my fingers. A small burst of light appeared in front of the bird, startling it. The bird screeched and flapped its wings furiously before flying off. That was all I needed. Spencer's wild eyes impulsively looked towards the direction of the noise and I sprung. I ran at Spencer, wrapping my arms around his waist and using my momentum to push him through the open door behind us.

We both fell to he ground, Spencer landing on the hardwood floor and me using his body to block my fall. Okay, I felt a little guilty about that but it had to be done. Spencer was coughing, winded, but otherwise okay. I jumped up and ran back to Freddie's room, seeing him standing in the same position as before with an expression of utter shock etched onto his face.

"Stay here! And lock the door!" I ordered him. Freddie didn't to be told twice. I swung the door shut and heard the reassuring click on the other side that meant that he was safe. For now. I sighed in relief and turned to face Spencer, who was now sitting up on the floor breathing heavily. I blocked the door with my body as I leaned back against the wood. If he was going anywhere, he'd have to go through me. Spencer looked up at me, his breathing steadying and returning to normal. I stared back in defiance. He opened his mouth to speak but not before I said something.

"You better think about what you're going to say before you say it." I warned. I'm not stupid; I know what it looked like to him. He saw me and a guy in bed. He forgot it was Freddie. He forgot how Freddie is. All that stuff goes straight out the window when you don't think. Spencer took a deep breath and buried his face in his hands, trying to clear his thoughts by shaking his head. I waited patiently for him to get over the shock.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen," I started, taking complete control of the situation. "I'm going to talk; you're going to listen. Got it?" I raised my eyebrows questioningly as Spencer took all of this in. "And no interrupting." I added as an afterthought. He was going to protest but I glared at him so menacingly that he shrunk into himself on the floor and quickly nodded. _Here goes nothing…_

"It's cliché time. It's not what it look's like. You've got it all wrong. This is all just a big misunderstanding." I almost gagged at my own words, hating them as they spewed from my mouth. I really, really hate clichés. Seriously. "What you saw in that bedroom between me and Freddie was completely innocent." Spencer frowned and opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "No interruptions, remember?" Spencer shrank back, defeated and waited for me to explain.

"Before you start assuming, you may want to think about whom it is you are accusing. I mean, do you really think that Freddie Benson would try something like that? 'Cause I know that's what you were thinking. And even if he did, on the off chance that aliens have abducted him and replaced his innocent little nerd brain with a pervert's, do you think I would have let anything happen?" Spencer looked down guiltily, obviously regretting his mislead rage earlier. "No, is the answer. I would have knocked him into the next century. But this is Freddie we are talking about. Have you _ever_ known Fredhead to be anything less than a complete gentleman?" I questioned, already knowing that I had him. He couldn't even begin to argue back, as everything that I had said had been the complete and utter truth. And Spencer knew it.

"Okay, okay!" Spencer started, "I may have over-reacted." I scoffed at his words. "But you gotta understand what that looked like in there. It scared me half to death!" Spencer was ranting again, not really hearing himself anymore. I waited for him to calm down again. He looked up at me and sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry," he said, getting to his feet and straightening himself out. "I'm just curious though," He started, tilting his head to the side. "What did actually happen?" Oh. I was really hoping he wouldn't ask that. _Tell him what happened, but don't tell him why!_ I shouted at myself. _Sure, let's go with that…_

"I was sick, like really sick. I felt horrible. Anyway, my mom wasn't home and you and Carly were gone so I had nowhere to go. Freddison was the first one I thought of so I picked the lock and waltzed right in there. He just laughed at my breaking and entering abilities. Then I just passed out. Apparently, I was out for quite a while. And he stayed with me the whole time." I could feel my eyes glossing over as I spoke but I didn't care. "When I woke up, he was by my side with a wet cloth for my head and some water." I laughed humorlessly. It was amazing how that boy had done everything he possibly could for me and I just bullied him all the time. _Maybe I should stop. Oh heck no, I'll just pull back a little bit, like he asked that one time when we… when we err… moving on._ I looked up from my thoughts and Spencer was staring at me like I was crazy. I probably was.

"I was really beat, but I tried to get up and go home anyway. Of course, Fredworried in there wouldn't let me in case something else happened and he wasn't there to look after me. So he said I could stay here." I sighed.

"Freddie took the floor and told me to take the bed. I wasn't going to argue, momma likes to be comfy when she sleeps." I smirked playfully and Spencer lightly chuckled and nodded. "But I got cold. I was shivering and chiz and I couldn't sleep. So… I asked Freddie to get in the bed with me to keep me warm." Spencer's eyes widened and a look of shock overtook his face. "He didn't at first, he was hesitant at first, you know, being the _complete gentleman_ that he is." I emphasized, making Spencer feel even more guilty. Oh well. "So I ordered him. Even then he was like 'Are you sure?' and all that chiz. The weirdo. So yeah, that's it." I ended, sort of worn out from having to explain all of that. Spencer was still looking at me in awe, trying to process all of it.

"I trust Freddie, Spencer. That means you have to too. I know you and Carly have been trying to get me to trust him more. But he's proven himself. And now I trust him with my life. As I do you and Carly."

"I think I owe Freddie an apology." He mumbled. I smiled and nodded approvingly as Spencer walked towards Freddie's bedroom door. I stuck my hand out in front of him as he passed me, pulling him up short. Spencer looked down at me in confusion. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tight.

"Thank you for caring." I mumbled into his torso. "But if you _ever_ tell _anyone_ any of those things I just said about Freddie, I will hunt you down. I don't need Captain Dorkward getting all high and mighty over it." Spencer nodded quickly and walked over towards the bedroom. _Thank fatcakes that's over with._

**Third Person's POV**

Sam's threat to Spencer would've been a valid one. Spencer occasionally let things slip but he wasn't completely stupid. Sam would make him very sorry if he ever repeated her words. So he never said anything. It was a pity that the threat was empty though. Because behind the locked wooden door behind them, Freddie Benson's curious ears were pressed up against the wooden frame, hearing every single word spoken…

_**A/N: Okay and that is the next chapter of Something Weird! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I need to clarify something. When I started writing this chapter, it was the 10**__**th**__** February, which is my actual birthday :) but I got caught up with school work and only got back to this chapter today. And I really can't be bothered to change the top author's note but no worries. How about giving me a brilliant belated birthday present in the form of a review? Yeah. You know you want to :)**_

_**Last chapter's awesome reviewers:**_

**nelli**

**CyrstalLuna13**

**Omnistar**

**Geekquality**

**veeheart914**

**icecoffee18**

**OhSoIris**

**seddieSUPERFAN101**

**Flutter360**

_**You're all stars! :)**_


	14. It's go time

_**You guys, I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating in like FOREVER! I barely got anytime to do anything apart from coursework and exam revision, and when I did I decided to update my other fanfic 'iPause.' Which, by the way, got up to 103 reviews! That's amazing! However I didn't have anymore time to update this story. Please don't kill me? In other news, iOMG! I literally FREAKED OUT when I saw the promo and the extended one with Freddie's little speech! Such a sweet boy :) I want one of those (- 'iEnrage Gibby' reference!) Anyway, I've read quite a lot of speculations, and some of them are amazing, but I need to stop otherwise I'll get my hopes up just to be let down if it's anything like iSaFW (We're watching you Dan…). Anyways, on with the Seddieness.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, I wouldn't have to wait till April 9**__**th**__** to find out what happens…**_

**Previously on Something Weird:**

Sam's threat to Spencer would've been a valid one. Spencer occasionally let things slip but he wasn't completely stupid. Sam would make him very sorry if he ever repeated her words. So he never said anything. It was a pity that the threat was empty though. Because behind the locked wooden door behind them, Freddie Benson's curious ears were pressed up against the wooden frame, hearing every single word spoken…

Chapter 14:

It's go time…

**Freddie's POV**

_Holy chiz on a stick! _I had done it. I had finally succeeded in getting the one and only Sam Puckett to trust me. With her life, I might add! I couldn't stop myself from grinning and doing a weird little victory dance in celebration. My cheeks were killing me from all the smiling. It was a big step, one that I had wanted for a very long time now. I don't know why but recently, I had wanted to gain Sam's trust and I knew that it wasn't going to come easily. I needed to earn it. I don't even know why I felt such an impulsive need to have it, I mean; it never seemed to bother me before, but now… Something felt wrong, wait, not wrong, but different. There was always a longing feeling I got whenever I looked at her. Heck, all I needed to do is think about her and it came back. The same feeling of longing nagged at my stomach every time. Since we had both discovered each others secrets, I thought that the situation at hand meant that we had to learn to trust each other. I already trusted her, God knows why after everything that's happened between us, but I found it hard _not_ to trust her. It was just the matter of getting her to trust me which was the real problem. But I had done it, I don't know how, but I did. And I thought this weird feeling of longing would dissipate and I'd feel better in knowing that my best friend feels completely safe with me. But it didn't. I thought that I'd have some kind of satisfaction. But there wasn't. It was still there; the same longing feeling as before. Maybe I had it wrong. Maybe it wasn't just Sam's trust that would help me. I'd have to figure out what it was though. Preferably before the curiosity eats me up, or before Sam eats me up. One or the other. But I couldn't think about that just then. Spencer was coming to talk to me and if Sam knew that I had just heard everything that was said, she'd kill me. Or at least knock me out… if she was feeling generous. I shot away from my place at the door and looked around the room frantically for signs of anything out of the ordinary. Then, after having a minor panic attack, I flattened down the one side of my hair that got ruffled up from being pushed up against the door with my hand quickly and sat cross-legged on my bed.

_Okay, be cool Freddie. You got this. Find your poker face. Haha, Lady Gaga… Focus!_

I was still mentally prepping/arguing with myself when I was interrupted by Spencer's loud knock on my door. I pushed myself off the bed and walked towards the door, unlocking it and slowing opening it by an inch so I could peer around it. Spencer was standing there, rubbing the back of his neck with a guilty look on his face. He was watching his restless feet shuffle about on the ground. He kind of reminded me of a lost puppy.

"Hey," I said, deciding to spare him the torture of breaking the ice.

"Hey." He replied, his feet coming to a stop and his head tilting upward slightly. "Can I come in?" he asked gravely, as if expecting me to slam the door in his face. Just then I saw Sam's golden curls waving around over Spencer's shoulder. She was signalling to me, nodding her relentlessly in order to urge me to let Spencer in.

"Sure." I obliged, swinging the door fully open and stepping to the side in a silent invitation. He looked back at Sam for reassurance to find her standing there with her arms crossed in defiance as she nodded in my direction. Spencer shook his head and smiled a bit, before turning back to me and walking through the open door. Sam smiled and followed in his footsteps, wanting to witness the conversation about to be had. She came to an abrupt halt when I stepped out in front of her and blocked her entrance into the room. She frowned and tilted her head to the side curiously. She opened her mouth to talk but I quickly reached for her hand, pulling her closer.

**You can't come in. We need to talk. You know, man-to-man.**

I thought this to her in the hope that she would understand. Plus I didn't want her calling me out on the whole listening-in-on-your-conversation thing. She frowned deeper before letting out an indignant 'hmph.'

_Pfft, please. You're barely a man anyway, remember?_

She jibed, referring back to the time when Gordon asked me to be his best man. I glared at her and she dropped my hand and turned away, only looking back to throw me a mischievous smile and a raised eyebrow in challenge. That feeling came back again; more prominent this time, but I shook it off and closed the door. Spencer had taken a seat at my desk and I took mine on my bed. We stared at each other for a few seconds before Spencer gave up on silence and spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry for assuming the worst back there. I don't know what came over me and I know that you would never do anything to disrespect Sam, or Carly for that matter, and I'm really sorry for that little moment back there." Spencer spoke fast, seemingly wanting to get it off of his chest. I was about to say something when Spencer started talking again.

"It's just that you and Sam have been acting really weird lately and you guys have gotten so much closer and what with all the Seddie and Creddie stuff going around I just thought-"

"Woah, woah. There is nothing going on between me and Sam. Or Carly. I don't even like Carly like that anymore. It was just a crush." I explained, hoping that I wouldn't have to speak about this much longer.

"I thought so." Spencer declared absently.

"You knew I didn't like Carly anymore? How?" I questioned, my voice raising an octave in surprise. Spencer smiled warmly and looked me dead in the eye.

"I saw the way you looked at someone else." He replied easily, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. _Who is he talking about?_

"Who?" I was confused and the frown lines seemed to over take my face. Spencer didn't stop smiling.

"That's for you to figure out. You're confused at the moment. Maybe you've got this weird feeling sometimes that you can't explain that only appears when you think about her?" Spencer smiled knowingly. I did not like where this was going.

"I'll tell you what," Spencer started. "How about I clean your room to make up for my mistake? I see Sam has left her mark here." He said gesturing to my once tidy room. Well I wasn't going to say no to that. Less work for me!

"Sure, thanks Spence."

"That's okay kiddo." Spencer reached into his pocket and pulled out twenty dollars. "Here. Go treat Sam and yourself to a smoothie on me." He kept smiling as he handed me the money and pushed me out of the door. I was still standing at the closed door in front of me when Sam jumped on my back and rested her head on my shoulder.

"How'd it go, Fredly?" she asked.

"Fine." She jumped off and fell into step beside me. "We're going to the Groovy Smoothie." I said monotonously.

"Oh, okay." She said simply. We walked for a few minutes in comfortable silence.

"So what are you confused about?" Sam asked curiously. _What?_

"You spied on our conversation?" I asked incredulously. Her face turned into a silent accusation.

"Well, you heard everything I said too." She retorted.

"How did you know that?"

"Mama knows everything." _Oh, right, well that explains it then._

"Fine. So we're even." I negotiated. I really didn't want her to ask anymore questions. But she stepped in front of me and challenged me from her tiny stature.

"You seem to have forgotten the rules Freddenstein. Let me reminded you." Sam took a menacing step closer, so that she was looking straight up at me.

"Mama doesn't play to get even." _Oh God no… _"Mama plays to win." She finished, her signature smirk taking its rightful place on her face as if she were the podium and it was the winner. I gulped.

"It's go time, boy…"

_**Okay, and that is chapter four of Something Weird. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. For the pickles.. *sniffle* :)**_

_**My lovely reviewers for the last chapter were:**_

**iSam101**

**Eliza**

**Geekquality**

**Unidentified Fanfic Overseer**

**AliceNadeshiko**

**Omnistar**

**OhSoIris**

**veeheart914**

**sseddieninjaa**

**Cubanita1126**

**SeddieLover26**

**CrystalLuna13**

**iMaximumPuckett23**

**doodlebop**

**icecoffee18**

_**Love all you guys, PEACE! :)**_


End file.
